Crabcyber
by CN Scarlet
Summary: Konoha di abad 31, SasuSaku dkk menjelajahi dunia cyber. Dunia terdalam dari internet. Mampukah cinta bersemi ditengah semua kecanggihan glamour itu? "Link... Drive... Start!"/teruntuk terbentuknya kepanitiaan Best SSavers, dan berlangsungnya event itu. Juga trims udah masukin aku ke fanfiction(dot)net indonesia/:D
1. Chapter 1

Crabcyber

.

{Sasuke x Sakura, and other chara}

Disclamer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Author : CN Scarlet

Rating :T

Scie-fi, romance

.

[Spesial teruntuk terbentuknya kepanitiaan Best SSavers]

.

 **31st Century of Konohagakure**

 _Saat seseorang berfikir bahwa teknologi itu hal yang sangat rumit,_

 _Maka dia adalah orang yang paling primitif di jaman ini..._

Dalam sebuah ruangan yang terang oleh cahaya lampu LED datar, seluruh siswa Konoha High School (KHS) tengah berkumpul membentuk sebuah majelis bundar. Di setiap tangan mereka terselip sebuah gadget _g-glass_ yang digenggam dengan penuh harap dan harap-harap cemas. tentu karena hari ini adalah hari penentuan hidup dan mati mereka, kelulusan tingkat tiga.

Mungkin di abad ke-21, para guru akan membagikan kertas-kertas yang dilipat khusus pada murid-murid mereka saat memberi tahukan perihal kelulusan. Itu loh, surat yang isinya memberitahukan lulus tidaknya si pelajar itu setelah ujian nasional. Hal yang paling menegangkan serta menggembirakan, saat semuanya membuka benda itu dan menemukan kata "LULUS," bercetak tebal dengan garis bawah ditengahnya. Kebalikannya jika kata itu dicoret, yang artinya siswa tersebut harus mengulang semuanya dari awal. Hal yang paling membuat jantungan selain ditembak oleh aktris/aktor korea yang paling unyhu.

Tapi tidak dengan mereka yang hidup di abad ke-31, dimana benda bernama kertas telah menjadi barang langka dan mahal. Bahkan beredar pula isu di masyarakat abad itu, kertas yang keberadaannya diragukan akan masuk ke museum peradaban dalam waktu dekat. Itu semua karena kemajuan teknologi yang telah mencapai puncak kejayaannya. Sehingga apapun bisa dilakukan melalui gadget _g-glass._ Sebuah perangkat seluler keluaran paling akhir berukuran 15 cm ke 20 cm dengan ketebalan 0,09 cm yang bisa dipakai untuk berkomunikasi jarak dekat-jauh, seperti ponsel pintar tapi lebih canggih lagi.

Singkatnya, jika kau butuh ponsel tinggal goyangkan tiga kali sampai muncul tuts angka dalam panel sentuhnya. Lalu jika kau butuh buku catatan, tinggal keluarkan pena sensorik tipis dari badannya dan aplikasi _writebook_ pun akan terbuka secara otomatis. Bahkan jika kau butuh komputer untuk presentasi, kau tinggal hubungkan kabel data yang ujung dan ujungnya menyerupai tentakel gurita dari belakang _g-glass_ ke _glassboard_ atau papan tulis kaca, dan benda kaca tanpa perangkat khusus akan berubah menjadi _g-glass_ dalam skala tertentu.

Gadget _g-glass_ sangat digemari di abad ke-31 karena kefleksibelitasannya. Bahkan hampir seluruh orang di negeri Konohagakure memakai perangkat produksi perusahaan Uchiha's _Familly_ ini. Kini banyak programer –baik yang mahir maupun yang amatir, berlomba-lomba untuk membuat perangkat software pendukung yang bisa dipakai di _g-glass_. Sekolah-sekolah berbasis IT pun semakin menjamur dan diminati di Konoha, KHS salah satunya. Yang terfavorit, malah!

Tapi ilmu teknologi bukan satu-satunya jurusan yang ada di KHS. Ada pula tataboga (memasak dengan metode ilmiah praktis, menggunakan suatu alat yang mengelolah air dan udara menjadi roti gandum), eksak (perhitungan akurat yang 'membakar otak', tapi kebanyakan curang dengan memanfaatkan kalkulator jitu _g-glass_ ), dan otomotif (teknik jaringan transfortasi yang mempelajari EC atau angkutan tanpa roda, untuk mengembangkannya dan membuat terobosan terbaru alat transportasi tahap akhir itu). Yah, dan sisanya bercabang-cabang IT.

Kembali fokus pada kerumunan anak tingkat tiga KHS yang sedang tegang-tegangnya, dimana Shimura Sai dan jam digitalnya yang memancarkan detik angka hologram menjadi fokus anak-anak di sana. Terutama gadis bersurai merah jambu dan perjaka dengan model rambut bokong ayam yang duduk bersebelahan paling belakang. Diantara kerumunan itu, hanya mereka berdua 'lah yang lebih fokus pada _g-glass_ daripada jam digital tuan Shimura.

Sasuke Uchiha, salah satu pewaris sah perusahaan Uchiha's Familly yang memproduksi _g-glass_ dan segala perabotan paling mutakhir abad ini, adalah seorang pemuda yang bukan sembarang pemuda. Selain daya tarik dari wajah er.. tampan, rambut melawan gravitasi bumi, dan segala yang membuat dia digilai mayoritas kaum Hawa dimanapun, dia adalah programer muda berbakat yang sangat diagungkan guru jurusan semasa sekolahnya di KHS.

Sedangkan Sakura Haruno, gadis dengan rambut sewarna permen kapas dan mata sewarna apel lokal itu kebalikannya. Meski tidak terlalu cantik tapi dia sangat tidak bisa masuk dalam kategori jelek. Dia juga programer sejurusan dengan pemuda _raven_ itu, tapi dia yang paling payah seangkatannya. Nilainya selalu pas-pasan dalam semua mata pelajaran, itu pun berkat bantuan dari semuanya. Mulai dari internet sampai teman sekelasnya yang _ikhlas lillahita'ala_ memberi contekan pada gadis musim semi itu.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang disukai banyak cewek, Sakura merasa tidak begitu populer dikalangan cowok. Tapi anehnya, begitu banyak yang iri sampai benci padanya seakan dia mempunyai segalanya yang mereka inginkan. Terutama kaum sejenisnya. Heran? Sakura Haruno yang merasa paling heran daripada kalian. Dengan semua kekurangan yang telah disebutkan di atas harusnya mereka tak punya alasan untuk itu.

Angka hologram yang keluar dari jam digital kecil milik Shimura Sai tiba-tiba bersuara nyaring saat angka 10 muncul dengan resolusi besar. Semua pasang mata dan telinga semakin fokus ke sana tepat saat angkanya berubah dari 9 ke 8, lalu 7 dan 6. Dan hal itu semakin mendramatisir suasana. Tegang. Beberapa diantaranya sampai menghela nafas dan meneguk ludah susah-susah, serta ekspresi menegangkan lainnya.

5...

Sakura meneguk ludahnya lagi, entah yang keberapa kali.

4...

3...

Sasuke mulai tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tegangnya saat keringat sebesar biji jagung gagal panen meluncur dari pelipis porselennya. Tapi sebagai seorang Uchiha, dia tidak boleh kehilangan _image cool_ yang sudah menjadi _trade mark_ –nya.

2...

Naruto, Menma, dan Naruko, tiga orang kembar hasil _plantasi_ bayi tabung 'berhasil' itu mulai memasang wajah nahan boker.

1...

Semua orang menahan nafas tanpa sadar.

Sakura memejamkan kedua mata hijaunya. Begitupun Sasuke dengan _onyx_ indah sekelam malamnya.

Dan...

"PIIP..."

Semuanya langsung mengangkat gadget mereka kompak. Sebuah _notifikasi instant message_ dari pemerintah muncul di masing-masing layar _transparan g-glass_. Mereka semua langsung membukanya dengan sangat tidak sabaran, dan teriakan-teriakan penuh kebahagiaan pun langsung menggema di ruangan itu.

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda nyaris sempurna di abad ke-31 itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia memang belum membuka pesan di g-glass miliknya, tapi yang menjadi kerisauannya bukan itu (ayolah, dia seorang Uchiha. Dan semua tahu kalau Uchiha itu jenius). Melainkan seorang gadis _bubble gum_ disebelahnya yang menampakkan wajah setengah pucat. Tampak tersirat beberapa kekhawatiran di paras manisnya.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengucapkan satu kalimat, tapi hanya awalnya saja yang terucap. Sisanya ditelan ke dalam hati. Ada yang mengganjal, entah apa yang membuatnya enggan untuk sekedar mengucapkan kalimat "kau kenapa?" pada gadis itu. Astaga, mungkinkah harga diri dan segala kesombongan Uchiha sudah tertular padanya?

Kalau iya, itu pasti bencana.

Tanpa dia duga, Sakura malah menunduk hingga helaian merah muda itu menutupi separuh wajahnya. Bahunya bergetar. Sasuke yang sempat kaget karena reaksi itu sempat menahan nafas tanpa menghilangkan sifat dinginnya, tepat saat Sakura mengucapkan "Aku takut, Sasuke- _kun._ " dengan nada terguncang.

"Stttt! Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah!" hibur Sasuke. Untung saja teman-temannya sudah berhamburan keluar sejak beberapa detik yang lalu, dan Sakura yang tengah sangat gemetar di hadapannya masih menunduk. Jadi tidak ada saksi mata yang melihat semburat merah yang tidak dapat ditahan Sasuke pada pipi indahnya ataupun gerakkan aneh nan kaku dari tangannya yang membelai kepala _pinky_ sang gadis. Dia harusnya bersyukur gaya bicaranya yang datar tidak berubah segagap Hinata Hyuuga saat bertemu Naruto. "Nah, ayo kita buka!"

Deg...

Pesan dibuka, _attentions of congratulations_! Mata _emerald_ Sakura membulat sempurna. Serta merta dia memeluk Sasuke erat. Sebagai ungkapan syukur, dan dia sangat-sangat bahagia.

Mengabaikan sebuah kenyataan, bahwa hal itu menyebabkan lelaki yang dipeluknya memerah luar biasa. Memang Sasuke sudah biasa diperlakukan begini, sejak dari jaman sekolah dasar, saat ia mengenal Sakura Haruno. Namun sayangnya, zaman sudah berbeda. Dia juga bukan bocah kecil yang lucu lagi. Sasuke bocah super tampan sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoaaeuuum..." Nara Shikamaru, seorang _Analist_ berusia 18 tahun itu menguap lebar-lebar.

Sebuah _pc hollogram_ di depannya memunculkan satu persatu wajah teman-teman yang seharusnya sekelas dia (mengikuti kelas _akselarasi_ , membuat dirinya lulus lebih dulu sebelum teman- temannya yang lain. Dan Shikamaru masih saja mengucapkan "mendokusai," di hari kelulusannya yang singkat itu.)

" _Konbawa minna-san_ , mau makan ramen?" sahut suara cempreng pemuda pirang, yang masuk melalui _headset_ di telinga Shika. Naruto, _online_ dari Ichiraku ramen. Pemuda Nara itu sudah menduga bahwa kalimat selanjutnya adalah "hati-hati dengan kuah yang berceceran itu, gadgetmu bisa rusak!" dari suara diseberang, paman Ichiraku yang berteriak dibalik kuali besarnya. Disahut _"urrusai, jii-chan ttebayoo_!" oleh Naruto yang bandel itu, sembari sesekali tersengar seruputan menggairahkan. Dan tak lupa, wajah kembung kempis pemuda pirang itu di layar cahaya.

"Hei, aku lulus loh Shika!" kini gadis berambut _pinkish_ , Sakura. Yang baru tersambung sedetik yang lalu. Latarnya yang abu-abu, dengan poster-poster _anime_ membuat siapapun yang menonton _chatt_ itu berasumsi dia _online_ di kamarnya.

"Ho, kukira kau takkan berhasil _Fore-head_! Mengingat prestasimu yang jumpalitan itu, hahaha..." kata Ino Yamanaka, latarnya bunga-bunga. _So_ pasti dia _online_ dari toko bunga statisnya. (jaman sudah berubah, sangat sulit menemukan tumbuhan alami di Konoha abad 31 ini)

"Urrusai, Ino-pig!"

"A-anoo..." Hinata sudah tersambung. _Online_ dari kamar juga, disampingnya ada Neji Hyuuga, kakak Hinata yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Maklum, adik-kakak kandung yang sangat akrab dan jarang bertengkar itu memang kadang berbagi kamar untuk melakukan sesuatu jika kamar sendirinya dirasa kurang aman untuk itu. Secara, Hinata kan perempuan. Tidak seperti kamar Neji, kamar milik adiknya sama sekali tidak mempunyai kamera pengintai.

"Hoi Neji-teme, jangan kau apa-apakan calon istriku!" sembur Naruto, terlihat kuah ramennya tersembur dari mulut pemuda kurang meching itu. Terlihat wajah Hinata memerah di layar, para perempuan lain tertawa terbahak. Bahkan Shikamaru Nara pun terkekeh, _sweadrop_.

"Dia adikku, dan aku tak sudi punya adik ipar se- _nyeleneh_ dirimu!" sahut Neji tak terima.

"Neji, kau tahu kan apa maksudku menyambungkan _chatt_ dengan adikku dan yang lain?" Neji menggendikan bahunya mendengar pertanyaan tidak-untuk-dijawab dari Shikamaru. "Singkatnya, apapun yang kau buat di sana kau tidak boleh _menghack_ ataupun mengacaukan 'acara' kami yang sudah direncanakan ini, mendokusai!"

"Tenanglah Nara, bahkan aku ingin membantu kalian."kata pemuda Hyuuga itu, sembari memperlihatkan sebuah _computehead._ Sebuah perangkat komputer, yang memungkinkan pemakainya melakukan sesuatu saat tertidur. Biasanya dipakai untuk bermain _game online._

"Bagus, kalau ada Neji, semua pasti beres!" sahut Kiba, terlihat dari _map_ tidak terdeteksi. Yang artinya, dia online dari tempat yang jauh.

"Kau _online_ dari mana sih, kiba?" tanya Ino, yang telunjukya berputar-putar. Sedang menelusuri _map_. Mencari lokasi _gps_ si pencinta anjing itu.

"Amerika. Sampai kepalamu gundulpun takkan ketemu lokasiku! Gyahahaha..." ejeknya diakhiri tawa nista. Memang, negara itu menjungjung tinggi _privasi_.

"Seperti biasa, Uchiha yang satu itu telat lagi.." keluh Shikamaru, saat _men-scrool map_ dan menemukan Uchiha's Arean dengan beberapa titik merah. "Wow, tidak seperti biasanya pengamanannya lebih ketat!"

"Hn,"

Seluruh perempuan yang hadir dalam chat itu memblushing.

"Seperti biasa, online di kamar mandi. Setidaknya pakai celana, teme!"

"Kau terpesona ya, dobe?" cibir Sasuke dengan seringai seksinya, membuat Naruto menyemburkan ramennya. Jiwa para perempuan tepar, dan jiwa fujoshi Kiba membara.

"Ternyata benar ya kalian itu..."

"Diam kau Kiba! Aku hetero! Suka lawan jenis!" sembur Sasuke. "Dan lagi, aku pakai yukata." Lanjutnya, sembari men- _zoom out_ tampilan kameranya. Menampakan Sasuke Uchiha dengan jubah mandinya yang tertutup, hanya belahan dada indahnya saja yang kelihatan (para gadis mendesah kecewa karenanya). Duduk di atas dudukan kloset. Memang sangat tidak Uchiha.

Tapi itu adalah satu-satunya cara. Pilihan terakhir, yang bisa terlintas di benak jenius Uchiha Sasuke ketika sedang sangat terpepet seperti sekarang. Kau tahu, Shikamaru Nara sudah mengatakannya diatas kalau rumah Sasuke pengamanannya diperketat. Bisa dipastikan, hanya kamar mandi saja yang tidak dipasangi kamera. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau direkam ketika mandi dan buang air? hei, bukan perempuan saja kan yang butuh privasi. Dan lagi, Sasuke masih normal.

"Hei Nara, bisakah kita langsung _drive_?" dengus Sasuke, sembari men _setting_ _crabcyber_ di _computehead_ nya. Semacam pengaturan jaringan yang memungkinkan _user_ mengakses internet ataupun _cyberworld_ tanpa terlacak _gps_ atau perangkat lainnya. Biasanya jaringan akan meminta _secret_ _password_ yang tidak bisa di hack siapapun.

Bahkan Neji Hyuuga, hacker senior yang pekerjaannya membobol _cyberbank_ (tempat penyimpanan, transaksi sejenis __, tapi _cyberbank_ nilai tukarnya tidak dipengaruhi dollar) dan membuat para _programer_ dan _analis-analis_ tua disana kelimpungan, tak bisa mengakses _cyber_ selama sebulan setelah mencoba menghacking jaringan yang lebih canggih dari milik FBI itu. Oh, berterimakasihlah pada Shikamaru Nara sang pencipta _crabcyber_ yang membuat virus _spacecyber._ Virus komputer yang menyerang langsung ke sistem operasi, dibuat dan diprogram khusus bagi para _hacker_ yang mencoba membobol jaringan _crabcyber_. Tak ada antivirus yang bisa membasminya.

"Chotto... Sasuke-kun, bahkan Shikamaru belum menjelaskan kemana tujuan kita!" seru Sakura di seberang sana. Juga bersiap dengan _computehead_ merah miliknya.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya setelah kita semua _login_. Percayalah, disini tidak aman sekarang, _mendokusai_!" dengus Shikamaru, _computehead_ sudah bertengger manis di kepala nanasnya. "Bersiaplah _minna_ - _san_ , kita akan drive dalam tiga menit lagi!"

Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, dan Kiba memasang _computehead_ di kepala masing-masing. Kompak, mereka bilang..

"Siap!"

.

.

" _Link... Drive... Start!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

 _Owari or omake?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _a/n:_

 _fic ini apa nggak kepanjangan ya?_

 _hellooowww... ada yang baca nggak sih?!..._

 _(krikk.. krikk.. krikk...)_

 _Iya, iya... kuakui fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna..._

 _Aku pun bukan author idola, aku nggak sepopular mereka... *hikss...*_

 _Tapi aku nggak ngerti kenapa kalian nggak mau ngereview fic imutkyuut milikku ini. Padahal ini asli ngarang loh, nggak ngeplagliat (amitt-amiiiiiiiit tujuh turunan gw ngelakkuin hal nista itu) sebagai seorang –yah kau tahu lah- aku juga pengen dapet review dari readers. So, pliiis ya minna-san, kucurin reviewnya sekarang!_

 _Oh ya, ada yang tahu istilah-istilah IT yang aku aduk dalam fic ini? itu ngarang loh aslinya! Gyahahahahaha..._

 _Salam Manis, Salam Cinta, Salam Bumbu Masakan!.._

 _Sekali lagi, kepada yang telah mampir baca atau yang sekedar mampir terus back, arigatoo dan terima gaji! :D_

 _._

 _CN Scarlet_


	2. Chapter 2 (team)

Crabcyber

.

{Sasuke x Sakura, and other chara}

Disclamer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Author : CN Scarlet

Rating :T

Scie-fi, romance

.

[Chapter 2, Spesial untuk SSavers se-dunia]

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Link.**

 **.**

 **..drive..**

 **.**

 **...START...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Welcome in the Cyberlink-**

 **Set at default...**

 **Try to connect sever**

 **...Please wait...**

Begitu membuka kedua kelopak mata, yang mereka semua lihat adalah ruang hampa. Tidak bisa bedakan atas dan bawah, depan maupun belakang. Hanya ada kilatan-kilatan cahaya yang saling bertumbukan dengan sangat cepat. Serta suara-suara yang sangat bising, berbisik-bisik.

Sakura, Sasuke, dan yang lainnya sudah memasuki dunia cyber. Orang biasa mungkin akan memasuki sebuah aplikasi terlebih dahulu baru bisa mengaksesnya, sedangkan crabcyber sebaliknya. Sistem cyber-sever rancangan pemuda nanas ini terlalu sempurna untuk ditiru siapapun. Crabcyber memungkinkan penggunanya memasuki sistem jaringan lain dengan aman tanpa terdeteksi, bahkan jaringan dengan sistem terketat sedunia semacam milik FBI-AS misalnya.

Jangan heran hakcer macam Hyuuga Neji pernah tergiur untuk membobolnya, sebuah kehormatan tertinggi diberikan bagi siapapun yang bisa menyusup ke dalam sistem buatan anak ber-IQ 300 itu. Bukan hanya seorang, bahkan ada sebuah situs yang mengadakan taruhan milyaran euro untuk para hacker. Tak ada yang berhasil, yang ada adalah virus _spacecyber_ membumi hanguskan seluruh jaringan mereka tanpa sisa. Taruhan ditutup seminggu kemudian. Crabcyber menjadi legenda di kalangan mereka hingga detik ini.

Namun jelas nyata bagi sang pencipta crabcyber dan teman-temannya. Mereka semua dengan leluasa berenang dalam lautan transisi data yang tak kasat mata. Memasuki setiap rahasia, menyelami setiap seluk-beluknya. Yang jika mereka ingin, semua korupsi, kolusi, nepotisme ataupun seluruh kejahatan dunia bisa diungkap dan dunia akan hancur hanya dengan satu kedipan mata. Tidak, lebih tepatnya satu sentuhan tools enter di layar hollogram crabcyber.

Untungnya, Shikamaru Nara yang ber-IQ 300 itu lebih memilih berkencan sepanjang siang dengan kasur-bantal-plus-guling-buluk di kamarnya daripada melakukannya. Kalau tidak, habislah pemerintahan Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oeeeekkk..."

Naruto Uzumaki memuntahkan isi perutnya, berluntang-lantung selama lima detik dalam pusaran arus data transisi membuatnya selalu muntah setiap bergabung dalam 'misi'. Hinata adalah satu-satunya gadis yang akan menepuk-nepuk punggung avatarnya setiap kali itu terjadi.

"Kau payah Dobe!"

Avatar berambut kuning jabrig, dengan kulit tan dan tiga garis kumis dan telinga seperti kucing itu mendelik. Kedua bola mata biru terang itu menatap kesal pada sosok avatar kulit putih ber-yukata hitam dan celana kebiruan. Ohya, rambut ravennya juga gaya pantat ayam. "Urrusai mo, Teme!"

"Yah, kalian tak bisa akur apa?" Ino Yamanaka, avatar gadis berambut pirang kuncir kuda dengan mata aquamarine dan dada sintal. Pakaiannya a la ninja wanita. Muncul tiba-tiba terbentuk diantara Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata.

Neji menyusul kemudian, rambut avatarnya menyerupai rambut asli dirinya di dunia nyata. Gondrong. Bedanya, disini Shika membuat rambutnya coklat pekat. Pakaiannya seperti yang dipakai avatar Sasuke, bedanya Neji mendapat warna putih. Kiba menyusul setelahnya, dengan avatar yang mempunyai tanda segitiga merah di bawah matanya.

"Mana Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto celingukan.

"Tunggulah," suruh Shikamaru yang sudah ada sebelum Naruto dan Hinata. Dia nampak menyentuh-nyentuh dan menggeser-geser hologram tiga dimensi berisi kode-kode rumit dengan sangat cepat. "Nah Sasuke, tolong kau angkat kedua tanganmu.."

Sasuke menyernyit heran, tapi masih menurut. Begitu dia mengangkat tangannya dan...

PLIIIIPPP...

Sakura Haruno tervisualisasi tepat di pangkuan Sasuke.

"SHIKAMARU..."

Naruto menganga. Hinata memerah sempurna.

"Mendokusai~" dan Shikamaru memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Tim beranggotakan 6 orang itu pun berpencar menelusuri dunia visual dari sebuah game online yang disusupi sang analis muda. Dengan avatar beridentitas NPC yang direkayasa Shika beberapa menit yang lalu, mereka mempunyai ruang gerak bebas dalam permainan itu. Tapi tetap saja harus sesuai misi. Pokoknya...

"Temukan gamers ber-name member '1010chan', ingat..."

"Avatarnya gadis bercepol," sambung Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, dan Sasuke kompak. Pasalnya, Shika dan Neji sudah mengulang-ngulang semua perkataan itu sejak mereka berpisah di lapangan tiga tiang. Sialnya, itu mengingatkan pada tes listening bahasa Inggris beberapa bulan silam.

Yah, mereka berpencar. Tapi mereka semua bisa berhubungan dengan aplikasi vitur earchat yang penggunaannya seperti telepati. Meskipun mereka berenam terdeteksi sebagai Non-Player Character, Shikamaru sudah merancang setiap karakter setarap player pro tingkat master untuk kemampuan avatar mereka.

Neji, Hinata, dan Sasuke mempunyai skill sensor pada mata mereka, hingga bisa men-zoom maksimal ke seluruh map. Kiba bisa berlari dan melompat seperti kilat, Naruto memperbanyak diri, Sakura dan Ino bisa mengembalikan Healt Point dari setiap player. Meski mereka memang tidak mempunyai HP sekalipun. Shikamaru bisa membuat player lain kehilangan kendali avatar mereka, kemampuan yang hanya dimiliki karakter avatarnya.

"Hiyaaaat!..."

Neji menghentikan lompatannya pada sebuah akar pohon dekat air terjun. Dia membuat sensor pada kedua hazle lavender avatarnya, memfokuskan penglihatan di sekitar radius lima meter dari tempatnya. Ada gadis bercepol dua di sebelah sana, sedang bertarung dengan kumpulan pria tambun. "Ketemu!"

"Haaah?" suara Naruto yang cempreng terlalu keras melengking di setiap earchat.

Sakura yang berada di jangkauan terdekat dari si rambut kuning langsung mendekat dan meninjunya sekuat tenaga. "Shannaroo... kau membuat kami semua budek mendadak ya heh?!"

"Ayo kita harus cepat ke tempat Neji-nii!" kata Hinata memimpin perjalanan, Sakura melempar Naruto ke belakang sebelum mengikuti gadis itu.

Mereka bertiga bertemu dengan Shikamaru dan Sasuke dalam seperempat perjalanan mereka menuju tempat Neji. Berlarian melintasi semak yang tidak mungkin dilewati player-pro lain untuk menghindari pertarungan, Naruto terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan. "Ah kau tak seru Shika-ttebayoo. Padahal aku akan mengalahkan para player itu semuanya!"

"Mendokusai.."

"Yo, kau datang juga Pemalas!" seru gadis bercepol itu pada Shikamaru. Mereka berhip-hop ria. Membuat yang lain hanya bisa sweadrop melihat pasangan itu. Yang lebih kaget ya Neji, meskipun gadis itu belum menyadari sosok avatar itu adalah dirinya, dia tak begitu yakin akan diizinkan ikut lebih jauh dari ini setelah gadis china itu tahu.

Catatan untuk kalian, Neji seorang hacker. Dan dia pernah membobol 'sesuatu', membuat gadis ceria beravatar ninja di hadapannya kelabakan sebagai CEO dagang se-china. Kerugian trillyunan euro uang dalam tentu bukan suatu hal yang menyenangkan untuk dialami. Dia hanya berdo'a, gadis itu, maksudku, tidak menyadarinya.

Setidaknya sampai 'misi' ini selesai.

"Tenten, dimana Kakashi-sensei?" pertanyaan dari si IQ dewa, Nara, membuyarkan lamunan Neji.

"Entah, aku belum melihatnya di situs online 'aman' manapun." jawab gadis bercepol itu sembari menggesar-geser daftar 3D-nya.

"Semoga tidak ada di situs 'itu' lagi, ya Tuhan! Kaka-sensei benar-benar merepotkan!" Naruto memijat pelipisnya.

"Kalau benar harus ke situs 'itu', aku tidak ikut!" putus Sasuke, "lagian memangnya setiap misi harus pakai guru hentai itu?"

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, dia kan yang punya request..."

Para gadis, termasuk Tenten, hanya bisa ber-bengong-bengong-ria. Tidak mengerti maupun memahami maksud dari pembicaraan para jantan. Mungkin boys-talk benar-benar ada. Jika jaman dulu, dalam sejarah dikenal ada emansipasi wanita, jaman di abad ini memunculkan emansipasi pria. Karena katanya, 'mereka' ini sempat mengalami penindasan di masa lampau.

"Sasu,"Sakura berbisik di dekat pemuda beravatar kekar itu.

Sasuke menoleh sedikit, "hm?"

"Situs seperti apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya polos. Sasuke menepok jidatnya ooc, dia masih bisa mengerti Sakura itu polos. Tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu bisa sepolos ini. Dengan menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dia jawab.

"Begini Sakura-chan," Shikamaru meniru gaya bicara Naruto –yang langsung menggembungkan lucu pipinya- dengan menyenderkan lengan kirinya di bahu Neji, menambahkan "jika kamu sangat penasaran, kamu dan Sasuke bisa langsung pergi menyusul sensei itu dalam 10 detik. Aku sudah mengaturnya, namun kalian harus berjuang sendiri di 'sana' karena aku yakin kalian akan tervisualisasi secara acak."

"Hei..." maksud mereka berdua ingin memprotes keputusan sepihak sang owner crabcyber itu, tapi apa daya, tubuh mereka sudah kembali terkirim ke suatu situs web lain. 10 detik itu habis oleh ocehan Shikamaru Nara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali mendapatkan tampilan normalnya, tubuh putih atlentis dengan wajah menawan dan rambut bokong ayam. Begitu juga Sakura dan rambut gulalinya. Situs yang dia dan Sakura dipindahkan Shika sepihak itu mempunyai fitur canggih secanggih-canggihnya. Membuat para pengunjungnya seperti merasa di Konoha. Bahkan map-nya pun meniru kota.

Sasuke dan Sakura berhasil masuk dan tervisualisasi di dekat pintu gerbang rumah Uchiha. Mereka bisa mengenalinya lewat sesuatu di sepanjang tembok besar itu, sebuah lambang uchiha's clan yang terpampang besar-besar. Langitnya biru, sama seperti jam yang terlihat oleh netra hijau gadis gulali itu dalam avatarnya. Namun sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu, sebuah jubah berlambang Uchiha dibalutkan oleh Sasuke yang mukanya sudah merah-merah.

"ha..." yup, kini Sakura menyadarinya. Jika dia melihat Sasuke yang avatar mirip aslinya tervisualisasi penuh busana, yang sialnya, seksi. Sakura lebih parah. Dia melihat ke tubuhnya sendiri yang terbalut jubah itu, dan betapa terkejutnya dia. Yang dipakainya itu bikini! Dengan bahan yang sangat-sangat mini!

Kini dia mengerti situs seperti apa yang dimaksud para laki-laki itu dalam perdebatan sengit beberapa menit yang lalu di situs game sebelah. Yah, pernah dia mendengar dari orang lain tentang situs 'gila' yang menyediakan berbagai hal hentai di internet, dan dia tidak menyangka akan memasukinya. Tapi yang paling mengganjalnya adalah...

"Nee, kau sering ke sini?"

Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah mengkerut sweadrop. Dia ragu. Memikirkan jawaban yang tepat bukan hal yang rumit, meskipun IQ-nya tidak setinggi milik anak Nara itu, tapi yah... Sasuke pada kenyataannya bungkam selama lima menit.

Sakura merasa telah dikacangi.

"Tak apa Sasu-kun, ini hanya aku."

Anak bungsu Uchiha itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat, sebelum menjawab " sebenarnya tidak sulit untuk menjawabnya, tapi karena kau ini perempuan..." Sakura jelas memberinya tatapan pedas, dia tahu dalam kamus gadis itu sangat tidak membedakan gendre. Dari dulu. Jadi dia menambahkan "ah, baiklah! Ya, aku pernah ke sini dua kali. Pertama, dijebak Naruto, kedua, diretas Shikamaru. Dan ini yang ketiga."

Sakura tampak manggut-manggut puas dengan jawaban itu. Mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari daerah yang persis seperti rumah Uchiha. Melewati taman, gedung, dan sekolah. Mencari guru berambut perak bermasker itu lumayan sulit, tapi mereka tidak akan dicurigai di sini karena sedikitnya user yang online. Namun ketika melewati sebuah gedung dan mendengar suara 'aneh', mereka berdua langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Tenten memarahi habis-habisan guru –sekaligus kakak ipar- nya itu habis-habisan. Teman-temannya yang lain menonton segala yang terjadi dengan gurunya yang –lagi-lagi- berselancar dalam web tidak senonoh. Padahal ya, pemerintah Konoha sudah mengultimatum seluruh warganya yang terutama pegawai negeri tentang hal itu, tetap saja ada yang nakal.

Lima menit di sana, Sakura banyak belajar bagaimana jalan kerja situs hentai kesukaan Kakashi-sensei beserta seluruh sistematika penggunaannya. Sasuke 'lah yang kena sial. Selama dua ratus tiga puluh satu detik mereka mencari guru berambut penuh uban itu ke seluruh penjuru kota dengan air skate, selama itulah dia menahan keinginan terpendam yang diakibatkan dari gaya gesek avatar si gadis gulali yang terus merempet di pelukannya. Memang dasarnya situs porno, seluruh fitur efek difokuskan untuk melancarkan aliran statis menuju bagian syaraf kenikmatan pada otak, singkatnya, para user cepat bergairah ketika mengunjungi situs ini full drive dibandingkan aslinya.

Dia tidak sepenuhnya yakin, namun sempat berasumsi bahwa Sakura sengaja melakukan itu semua pada dirinya. Bahkan menikmatinya. Tak perlu punya IQ mengerikan sejenis Shikamaru untuk mengetahui itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau melamun?"

Pertanyaan Ino membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak, kini semua mata tertuju padanya. Hanya Shikamaru yang menguap lebar. Meski seribut apapun keadaannya, anehnya, putra Nara berkemampuan otak jauh diatas rata-rata dan punya kebiasaan malas yang juga diatas rata-rata itu tetap bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Belum sempat Sasuke Uchiha buka mulut untuk menjawab semua godaan Naruto serta candaan Sakura, Sai, Ino, dan Tenten, mereka semua sudah kembali tervisualisasi. Ke dalam sebuah situs yang tidak bisa dilacak, dibuka, maupun diakses siapapun kecuali Nara Shikamaru. Situs aplikasi berbasis web cyber yang dilengkapi pengamanan hight-soft super ketat yang bahkan tidak bisa dibobol FBI bahkan Neji Hyuuga, sang master of Hackker. Yang bisa membuat penggunanya menyusup ke situs aplikasi, game, web, bahkan database manapun sesuka hati.

Situs aplikasi web cyber yang bahkan bisa berbahaya jika sampai jatuh ke tangan yang salah.

Crabcyber.

.

.

.

.

::

 **-Prosses to Connect Server-**

 **Try to Enabled content**

 **...Disconnect Internet acces...**

 **Connect to private suite cybersever_**

 **Login as Shikanara**

 **..Please wait..**

::

.

.

.

.

[catatan : semua balesan review, author note, dll lihat chap depan. Chapter Special!]


	3. Chapter 3

Crabcyber

.

{Sasuke x Sakura, and other chara}

Disclamer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Author : CN Scarlet

Rating :T

Scie-fi, romance

.

[Special Chapter]

.

 **15.48**

 **Crabcyber application**

 **With Crabcyber server suite connection_**

Ruang dalam akses pertama di beranda aplikasi Crabcyber dirancang tiga dimensi seperti aplikasi web abad 31 kebanyakan. Meski tidak sehalus fitur dimensi map situs hentai kesayangan Kakashi-sensei, situs ini dibuat mirip-mirip ruang kelas komputer Konoha International High School. Bentuk ruang, perabotan, bahkan letak dan sensasinya juga dibuat semirip mungkin.

Jelas sekali mencerminkan betapa rindunya sang engineer pada masa-masa sekolahnya yang terlalu singkat dibandingkan yang lainnya.

Begitu semua orang berhasil tervisualisasikan secara sempurna dan membuka mata, seorang humanoloid berperawakan anak sekolah dasar yang terlihat cerdas keluar dari lantai. Matanya sipit, berdagu lancip, juga hidung mancung dan bibir yang tipis, mirip Shikamaru Nara ketika baru menjejaki sekolah menengah pertama. Itu tepat saat Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Sakura, bahkan Sasuke, menginjak kelas keempat sekolah dasar.

Menjelaskan betapa jeniusnya pria berambut nanas itu, sekaligus betapa membosankan hidup yang dijalani menurutnya. Dia selalu mengeluhkan hidupnya itu setiap saat. Apalagi setiap ada orang yang bilang iri padanya.

"Okaerinasai minna-san," ucap humanoid imut itu, gerakannya sepuluh kali lebih bagus dibandingkan dengan avatar-avatar game virtual yang menggunakan kode pengkondisian dalam setiap mega selnya. Itu karena, sang owner crabcyber berhasil mengembangkan sistem dan mempersingkat syntax yang menyusun keberadaannya. Singkatnya, dia tidak bisa dibedakan dengan manusia aslinya.

Berbeda dengan avatar dalam game virtual, humanoid didesain lebih khusus dalam rangkaian algoritma yang menyusunnya. Jika avatar adalah virtualisasi dari user ataupun non-user dari game, maka humanoid adalah virtualisasi aplikasi itu sendiri. Mencangkup keseluruhan dari aplikasi. Sehingga aplikasi serumit apapun bisa digunakan oleh orang sebodoh apapun jika sudah dalam bentuk humanoid.

"Semua baik-baik saja ayah, tapi...

Seseorang mencoba mengakses system Crabcyber dan berhasil melumpuhkan satu dari dua spacecyber. Untungnya, Inojin berhasil melumpuhkan jaringan juga merusak perangkat lunak cyber mereka. Akamaru berhasil melacak keberadaan pelakunya, dan aku sudah mempack serta seluruh informasi yang kuretas serta dengan map biru tempat itu juga pelaku-pelakunya dan memperbanyak informasi itu ke dalam databank kalian semua. Tapi, Boruto membutuhkan perbaikan khusus di softwarenya, ayah." tandas Shikadai melaporkan temuannya. Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk paham meski yang lain bengong-bengong nggak ngerti.

"Terimakasih Shikadai," kata Shikamaru sembari mengelus kepala nanas anak itu, menjalankan program refresh pada sang humanoid. "Minna-san, bersiap di posisi masing-masing!"

"Hai!"

Mereka semua menempati tempat masing-masing, yang mana kursi akan tervisualisasi secara otomatis ketika aplikasi merespon user yang hendak duduk. Proyektor hollogram dengan fungsi hampir sama dengan g-glass compute mode biasanya akan muncul di depan mereka setelah Shikamaru mengaktifkan pertama kali.

"Shika, siapa itu Inojin, Boruto dan Akamaru yang dibicarakan Crabcyber's Humanoid mu?" tanya Naruto akhirnya, mewakili pertanyaan yang ada dalam benak semua orang.

"Kemarin aku iseng membuatkan nama untuk setiap humanoid yang ada dalam crabcyber, supaya tidak merepotkan." ucap Shikamaru. Shikadai 'lah yang mengambil alih menjelaskan pada Naruto, dan mereka semua sisanya. Humanoid takkan repot-repot menggerutu merepotkan seperti Shikamaru Nara.

Akamaru adalah aplikasi pelacak jitu khusus crabcyber yang dirancang untuk melacak apapun bahkan yang tidak bisa dilacak oleh pemerintah dan mesin-mesin pelacak lainnya. Dalam bentuk humanoid, Shikamaru merancang Akamaru dalam bentuk anjing anggora putih lucu. Mirip salah satu anjing di rumah Kiba.

Inojin dan Boruto adalah virus spacecyber. Dalam bentuk humanoid, keduanya sama-sama anak seumuran Shikadai, berambut pirang dan mata biru. Inojin awalnya virus komputer mematikan yang menyerang langsung perangkat lunak dengan code name 02934231, sedangkan Boruto adalah virus malware yang memperbanyak diri dan menyerang langsung sistem memory dengan code name 23451231.

Sudah dijelaskan di awal, Shikadai adalah humanoid untuk crabcyber sendiri. Termasuk dalam program AL, sistem cyber juga database. Shikamaru juga memprogramnya untuk menggantikan dia memaintenance jika suatu saat terjadi suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan, serta mencegah semua hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi saat Shika tidak mungkin drive.

Sekalipun sistem dalam crabcyber nyaris sempurna, sang owner masih saja melakukan pengembangan setiap dia mendapatkan mencerahan untuk program ini.

Tanpa banyak cakap lagi, Shikamaru mengaktifkan proyektor. Otomatis Ino, Sai, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji dan Hinata yang duduk memutarinya mendapat akses. Kakashi-sensei seperti biasa, duduk mengawasi murid-muridnya bertugas dalam jaringan. Dia dibutuhkan sesekali, untuk mengawasi serta menganalisa strategi dan pergerakan lawan yang hendak mengacau sementara Shikamaru membenahi sistem ini dan itu.

Dalam waktu lima belas menit, layar proyektor besar milik server crabcyber sudah mengalir berbagai kode pemrograman ketikan tuan Nara yang mana jika dilihat orang awam bisa langsung merasa mual dan muntah seketika. Yang lain juga sibuk. Menggeser dan memeriksa data yang sudah diperbanyak Shikadai dalam setiap databank.

Semuanya sudah tersusun dan sudah terbagi setiap bagian dari data yang dimaksud, jadi mereka ber-sembilan tidak perlu lagi menunggu Shikamaru yang sudah fokus itu membagi tugas. Semua sudah diatur Shikadai.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten kebagian map biru serta data programer-programer konoha berjenis kelamin perempuan yang menurut Shikadai, mempunyai peluang melakukan tindak percobaan cybercrime. Kiba dan Naruto kebagian data-data cyber dan daftar riwayat transaksi di internet yang juga sudah disaring Shikadai, Neji juga kebagian mengolah dan memilah banyak data.

Sasuke merasa jangal di sini. Dia menemukan berbagai data yang berkaitan dengan dunia hackker dalam databank miliknya, dimana seharusnya itu jadi job Neji Hyuuga mengingat betapa mahirnya pemuda itu dalam dunia perentasan.

Bukan berarti Sasuke tidak biasa, dia bisa jadi hackker yang kejam kalau dia mau, (tidak ada yang bisa menghack sistem keamanan rumahnya kecuali Sasuke sendiri, membuat abangnya, Itachi, kepayahan semalaman memperbaiki ulah Sasuke jika anak Uchiha bungsu itu sudah punya niat kabur) Sasuke Uchiha Hackker yang hebat setelah Shikamaru dan Neji.

Dia menyingkirkan pikiran negatifnya lebih dulu, lalu menyingkirkan data-data lain yang menurutnya tidak perlu. Sampai pada suatu akses database, hasil rentasan sang humanoid crabcyber, yang mempunyai icon berbentuk ular dan cangkir. Dahinya menyernyit. Mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

Ular dan cangkir, atau cacing dan gelas. Sejarah mengatakan, simbol itu umum untuk menjadi icon toko obat di masa lampau. Sekarang itu diganti dengan simbol dua helai daun perilla beda warna dan pita merah-putih yang mengelilinginya. Uchiha bungsu itu hampir mengingat sesuatu tentang kedua simbol itu jika saja ingatannya yang hampir itu tidak tersendat di tenggorokan.

"Perusahaan serum Hebi, aku sedikit curiga dan mempunyai firasat mengenai mereka. Pagi tadi kusuruh Shikadai mengaturkannya untukku. Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan setelah diriku sendiri dalam tim ini, Sasuke, jika kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak menyuruh Neji kau akan tahu jawabannya setelah membuka database itu."suara Shikamaru terdengar begitu saja hanya di telinga Sasuke melalui earchat.

Crabcyber buatan Shika, terserah Shika mau bagaimanapun aplikasi itu akan dirombak dan bagaimana pula aturannya. Jika minggu lalu harus berbicara dengan mulut jika ingin memakai earchat, maka mulai minggu ini dari pikiran pun sudah bisa pakai. Seperti bisa berbicara dari hati ke hati.

Mendecih, Sasuke tetap membuka database itu juga. Ada data transaksi obat-obatan di beranda, lalu persediaan obat-obat aneh, juga data serum-serum aneh di lembar setelahnya. Sasuke memang jenius, tapi urusan obat-obatan dan hal-hal yang berbau sterill seperti lab kimia dan rumah sakit, Sakura lebih faham.

"Saku, serum-serum ini gunanya buat apa?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis di sebelah kirinya sambil mendrag sebagian isi database.

"Eh?" jajaran nama-nama serum yang menurut Sasuke aneh itu langsung diterima di panel proyektor miliknya. Diperiksanya sekilas dengan teliti, berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab "yang ini untuk mematikan sel telur pada ovarium, gunanya sama seperti pil kontrasepsi. Lalu yang ini, gunanya untuk mengobati sel kanker dan aids, tapi peredarannya dilarang karena punya efek samping mematikan jantung. Lalu yang ini kode nama penyakit dari induk virus aids, kita membahasnya sejak memasuki ruang kelas sebelas, masa kau tak ingat?"

Sasuke mematung.

"Eh, Sasu,"

Bukan karena penjelasan Sakura tadi, tapi karena apa yang ditemukannya di dalam database itu. Ada sebuah daftar, dimana dicantumkan pula data diri lengkap beserta alamat jelas dan juga foto setengah badan. Semuanya bertanda hijau, namun beberapa ditandai merah.

"Sasuke?"

"Eh, ya?" panggilan Sakura menariknya kembali ke dalam kesadarannya. Sasuke yang biasa tenang itu mulai sedikit panik. Mungkin delapan orang, termasuk Kakashi, di sini takkan sadar tapi Sakura menyadari jika ada hal gawat yang mengusik Sasuke.

Data dan obat...

Virus aids, serum..

Perusahaan Hebi, dengan ketua Orochimaru...

"Shikadai, nyalakan tayangan berita empat belas hari kemarin. Pukul 6 pagi!"titahnya. Hebi... Orochimaru... serum, obat dan virus mematikan... Sampai pada konspirasi negara. Semua itu menjadi ganjalan di pikiran Sasuke Uchiha.

Humanoid itu memejamkan mata sipitnya, memproses pencarian selama dua detik lalu memunculkan tampilan yang diminta dalam layar menyerupai papan tulis kaca di depan kelas. Seorang pembawa acara muncul menyampaikan informasi pada masyarakat, layaknya berita pagi di televisi swasta.

"Seorang warga yang diidentifikasi sebagai ratu perdagangan saham seluruh Konoha, Yuuhi Kurenai, ditemukan tewas di kamarnya malam tadi di distrik tiga Konoha dalam keadaan drive online dengan g-glass yang diproyeksikan ke..."

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Dia memeriksa kembali data dihadapannya, dan...

ADA!

Yuuhi Kurenai. Usia tiga puluh satu, pekerjaan : Analyst and Queen of Cyberbussines. Tanda merah!

"sembilan hari sebelum hari ini, pukul dua belas!"

"Seorang turis Amegakure, Mei Terumi, sejak tiga hari yang lalu ditemukan tewas di diskotik distrik 13 Konoha. Diduga karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi sake dan juga kelelahan, menyebabkan jantungnya berhenti berfungsi."

Itu jelas bukan kematian biasa. Itu pembunuhan!

Mei Terumi, seorang Hackker wanita yang bekerja dengan memakai virus. Namanya ada dalam data juga ditandai merah. Dan kejadiannya berselang empat hari dua belas jam dari kematian Yuuhi Kurenai. Lima hari yang lalu saat dilaksanakannya ujian akhir, tidak ada pembunuhan setahunya, tapi sudah ada tiga tanda dalam nomor urut acak dengan warna merah.

Ada yang aneh di sini. Sasuke kembali memeriksa ulang daftar nama-nama itu, berulang-ulang.

Urutan kedua, Yuuhi Kurenai. Analist Program, meninggal empat belas hari yang lalu.

Tanda merah

Urutan keempat, Mei Terumi. Hackker. Meninggal empat setengah hari setelahnya, sudah pasti dibunuh.

Tanda merah

Lelaki raven itu menghela nafas panjang, Sakura terus memperhatikan meski yang lain masih fokus dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Gadis pinkish itu tentu heran dengan segala kegusaran yang hinggap beberapa waktu yang lalu dari si bungsu Uchiha. Yang mana, kaum Uchiha terkenal dengan wajah tanpa mimik sejak jaman nenek moyang mereka.

"Sasuke, ada yang aneh kah?" tanyanya, onyx kelam itu langsung bertubrukan dengan sang emerlald hijau.

"Jika saja mereka di bunuh sesuai urutan, bukankah seharusnya pembunuhnya harus memulai dari daftar nomer satu?" pria itu malah balik bertanya. Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah meja Sasuke, dia melihat daftar nama dalam tabel database yang sedari tadi dipusingkan Uchiha itu.

"Hm.." gumam gadis pink itu, halisnya berkedut "kau benar Sasuke-kun, kalau memang berurutan sesuai daftar di sini seharusnya Kiba yang berada di urutan pertama atau Nagato si ahli hardware di perusahaan Uchiha yang berada di urutan paling akhir itu yang dibunuh lebih dulu, lalu berurutan seperti tangga."

"Tapi dilihat dari urutannya, aku jadi teringat susunan bilangan konversi biner.." sambung Neji, bilangan biner atau binary number adalah bilangan yang terdiri dari angka 1 dan 0 yang bisa dikonversi ke sistem bilangan lainnya.

"Benar juga ya," batin Sasuke, jika saja benar begitu berarti harusnya Hinata Hyuuga tidak berada di sini sekarang. Namanya 'kan ada dalam urutan ke delapan daftar ini, yang berarti juga Itachi Uchiha, anikinya, menyusul setelah berakhirnya hari ini. Namanya ada dalam urutan ke-16.

Astaga!

"Nee, apa kita seharusnya fokus pada nama-nama dalam nomor urut bilangan konversi saja?" tanya Sakura, "map biru kota Konoha ini sudah ditandai beberapa bagian di daerah tempat kemungkinan terbunuhnya seseorang." lanjutnya tak yakin.

"Forehead, aku kurang setuju dengan usulanmu itu. Bagaimana kalau pembunuh itu membunuh secara acak?" sambung Ino terlihat meragukan sekali ucapan si merah muda.

"Dalam daftar informasi lain yang sudah disaring Shikadai ini juga, lihat!" Naruto memperlihatkan penggalan-penggalan artikel dan surat perjanjian dengan bagian-bagian tertentu yang sudah dia tandai dalam beberapa baris. "Mei Terumi dan Yuuhi Kurenai, keduanya sama-sama menggunakan computehead ketika dibunuh. Meski tidak terlihat secara jelas, bukankah itu computehead type ultra-0071 yang dikeluarkan baru-baru ini oleh keluargamu, Teme?"

Bentuknya seperti bando kecil dengan tiga pernik di bagian kirinya, sekilas, tapi jika kau perhatikan ada headset layaknya computehead lainnya. Itu memang dia yang merancangnya sendiri tiga bulan yang lalu setelah terinspirasi dari aksesoris perempuan yang dilihatnya di kamar Sakura. Baru awal bulan ini rilis dan baru dijual dalam beberapa unit saja.

"T-tapi itu tidak masuk akal, Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata.

"Iya loh, para ilmuan keras kepala itu bahkan bersihkeras kalau perangkat computehead aman dipakai drive. Mana mungkin jika dibunuh secara online, kau ini aneh." Sai bahkan mengolok-olok pendapat ngawur Naruto.

"Dalam kasus ini, bukankah itu memungkinkan ttebayoo!" Naruto jengkel, "bahkan kalau saja benar atau tidak pun, kita semua tetap dalam bahaya. Kita semua 'kan ada di sini dalam keadaan drive."

"Tumben kau benar kali ini, Naruto." sambung kakashi, "dalam keadaan drive, tentu kita semua sembilan puluh sembilan persen dalam keadaan terputus dari dunia nyata."

"Ngomong-ngomong sensei, kau drive dari mana?"

Shikamaru selesai memperbaiki virus spacecyber yang dia beri nama Boruto, kini virus dengan humanoid berwujud anak kecil dengan rambut kuning jabrig itu bergerak hyperaktif di sekitar ruangan. Sasuke ragu, kalau virus paling berbahaya itu tidak akan merusak sistem crabcyber sendiri. Membayangkan terkurung di dalam sini sama mengerikannya seperti dijebak Naruto ke dalam game hentai, mati lampu, computehead lowbattery, dengan puncak tak bisa logout sampai pagi.

"Aku? Oh, aku drive di sekitar kantor nona Tsunade." kantor hokage, disana lumayan untuk urusan keamanan. Sebelas dua belas dengan sistem milik keluarga Uchiha mengingat Itachi sendiri yang merancang Software pelindungnya.

"Aku menyesal mengkhawatirkanmu, mendokuse.."

"Hahaha..." tawa semua orang membahana, kecuali Shikamaru yang menguap lebar-lebar.

"Tou-chan, aku yang kau rancang sebagai virus paling berbahaya saja bisa dirusak oleh mereka apalagi aplikasi-aplikasi kacangan begitu.."

Satu lagi fakta, Boruto adalah perusak software paling berbahaya yang dirancang dan diciptakan langsung oleh Shikamaru Nara. Analyst program paling jenius yang dimiliki Konoha atau mungkin dunia, ingat IQ-nya saja sampai angka 300. Sudah pasti tidak ada orang bodoh nekat yang akan berani merusaknya. FBI pun harus berfikir dua kali jika mau menerobos crabcyber mengingat virus mematikan itu.

"Sepertinya kita benar-benar harus waspada kali ini, aku juga..." ucapan Kakashi terhenti begitu saja, tiba-tiba dia terlihat menegang menahan sakit.

" AGRH!..."

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Semua orang tanpa terkecuali langsung berdiri dan berlari menghampiri. Shikadai langsung melacak penyebab keanehan itu ketika Shikamaru nyaris kehilangan akalnya karena shok. Gejala aneh itu berkelanjutan, Kakashi Hatake mengerang dan meraung, kemudian berhenti seketika.

 **Kakashiha disconnected**

Avatar interactive pria dengan rambut abu-abu itu hancur seketika.

"SHIKADAI, CEPAT TUTUP AKUN KAKASHIHA SEKARANG!" Shikamaru benar-benar panik, humanoid bernama Shikadai itu bereaksi cepat melaksanakan perancangnya yang selalu mereka panggil 'ayah'. " KURANG AJAR! SIAPAPUN ORANGNYA YANG BERANI MENCOBA MERETAS CRABCYBER KALI INI BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BOLEH DIREMEHKAN! DIA MENANTANG KITA SEMUA!"

"Kakashi-sensei..."

Para perempuan mulai terisak. Ino menumpukan tubuhnya pada rengkuhan Sai, begitu pula Hinata dan Naruto. Tenten hanya menutup wajahnya di sebelah Neji yang mematung. Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan menangis, tapi mengatakan "sabarlah Sasuke, semua akan baik-baik saja.." seolah Sasuke yang sedang menangis sesegrukan.

Ya, mereka harus ekstra hati-hati mulai dari sekarang. Barusan, Kakashi-sensei, guru besar technical cyberlink Konoha Gakuen yang drive dari sekitar gedung hokage, sudah tewas. Shikamaru baru saja mendapatkan kembali kendali dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Shikadai, putuskan koneksi crabcyber beserta server dari luar!"

"Kita semua harus bersatu. Lawan kita kali ini lebih berbahaya dari yang sudah-sudah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Ini chapter spesial, iya spesial aku ketik karena aku benar-benar lupa menggarap fic ini beberapa waktu. Memalukan memang kalau aku lupa jalur ceritanya, haha... begitu ingat aku langsung menulisnya dan tanpa sadar sampai 4k! wow...

Balesan review :

AoiKishi

Makasih ya udah sempat baca terus review lagi :3

Ada baterainya segede baterai jam tangan kira-kira, tapi tahan lama.

Game ya? sayangnya aku cuma tau game-game yang ada dalam pc doang

Mungkin akan agak-agak mirip sama SAO, aku terinspirasi dari sana. Tapi yang lainnya aku kurang tau

g-glass itu yang paling dipakai di cerita, sebenarnya masih banyak sih tapi disini aku menitik beratkan software-nya. Keadaan kota nanti aku ceritakan kalau mereka semua sudah undrive. Hahaha... agaknya aku gagap di hardware yah,...

Lady Blondie

Iya ini udah di lanjut, maaf yaaa updetnya lama :3

Shuu-kun

Makasih udah suka cerita abalku ini :)

Hahaha, iya aku nggak akan merubah karakternya bakalan OOC terus. Soalnya aku suka juga Sasuke yang blushingan, kawaii githu.. tapi sayangnya karakter Hinata di sini nggak kayak gitu di sini gomenne, semoga puas yaa..

Maaf updetnya ngesot kayak siput gini :"))

#kechupchayanx

A Pink

Ini udah apdet, maaf lama

Sasuke-taicho

Oke taichou!

#Liriklirikcuriga

Shimura Sai

Iya bebeb, ini aku udah apdet. Semoga suka

Minna-san, arigato gozaimasu.

RnR lagi yaaaa...

Gomen banget aku baru updet, sekarang aku udah bebas dari semua tugas sekolah yang menghalangi aku updet semua fic-ficku. Walaupun nggak ada jaminan aku terjerat pada yang namanya WB, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik kedepannya.

.

Jaa nee!

.

.

.

CN Scarlet

#kechupsayangreaders

#tebarMalwareBwtFlamers


End file.
